


Growing Wild

by Polarbaroness (MaryTheMango)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheMango/pseuds/Polarbaroness
Summary: Mags just wanted to retire in peace. Instead, she gets sucked into cult bullshit.





	Growing Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. Hope you find something you like, this is really just self indulgent bullshit I couldn't keep my fingers from typing. 
> 
> There will eventually be a pairing. Who with? Fuck if I know. 
> 
> It's also practice for getting the Seeds down, so if you have advice with that, feel free to say it.
> 
> This is unbetad and unproofread. Ignore the over use of commas, they know what they did.

Mags woke up to the harsh, grating sound of her alarm clock accompanied by the cold,wet nose of her stalwart companion.

5:00 am. Plenty early to get what needed to be done finished. Stretching with a groan, she grabbed the wooden cane from her bedside and stood up, making her way over to the rather oversized closet.

A standard pair of denim shorts and a plaid button up was the outfit for the day, and she returned to her bed to dress.

Once all her buttons were adjusted properly, she scooted to the edge of the bed to attach her leg. Today was a normal leg day, the one with a replica of her tattoos, since she'd be running into what counted as town for this tiny little county.

She'd moved to Hope county nine years ago, unable to stand even her small home town after her eventful tour in Afghanistan. Her parents had cried, and Mags certainly hadn't held back tears, but it had been for the best. Something about the mountain air really soothed her, and while the steep peaks were different from the rolling hills of her birth place, she felt at home.

 

Running a brush hastily through her hair before tying it back into a low ponytail was really her only morning routine, and once Bubbles’ service vest was on, she was ready to go. She glanced at the clock and frowned. 5:45 blinked red at her, which left her three hours to mess around before the post office opened. Time enough for gardening, she figured, grabbing a basket on her way to the sliding glass door.

As soon as she threw it open Bubbles charged through, running like a demon was at her tail. Mags shook her head, amused, and stepped over the threshold.

It was chilly, she noted, goose pimples rising on her arms. That'd burn off eventually, she knew, and she'd be sweating in no time. A distant baa came from the big red barn and she sighed, making her way over. The animals needed to be let out.

Her business done, Bubbles appeared at Mags’ side, panting happily as they headed towards the fenced in pasture.

Once her mix of sheep and goats streamed out she closed the barn doors, heading back to her farm plots.

Around thirty minutes later her harvest was finished, the over large basket absolutely filled with all sorts of vegetables. Her farm produced more than she needed by a long shot, and truth be told, she wished she had neighbors to share with. Perhaps the postman or sheriff would take some off her hands.

She wiped down her prosthetic leg and locked up the house, grabbing her keys and basket and heading to her truck. It was still too early for the post office, but she couldn't just go back to sleep.

Mags opened the truck door, allowing Bubbles to jump into the old F150 before sliding in herself. Maybe she'd drive the country roads, explore a bit. She'd heard some new people had moved in recently.

Decision made and dog buckled in, she hit the gas and drove up her driveway to the dirt roads that connected her to civilization.

\-------

The road was bumpy, sending cucumbers jumping out of the basket straight onto the floor of her truck. Hopefully they didn't mind a little bit of dirt.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud growl of a cherry red truck coming up fast behind her. She sighed, pulling off to the side to let it by. She knew the type of drivers that drove that type of truck, and it was best not to bother em lest they do something stupid.

To her surprise the truck pulled over too, the driver's door opening and letting someone out.

Mags was confused- she certainly hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe they were just saying hi?

(She grabbed her gun anyway and unbuckled Bubbles. Just in case.)

Once she and Bubbles were both out of the cab, she waved at the stranger. After a moment, they waved back, and she figured they were safe. Maybe she could unload some vegetables on them.

The stranger turned to the cab of his truck and said something, two other people emerging soon after. She tensed, Bubbles nosing at her hand, but steeled herself and walked forward.

As she got closer she could make out their features- three men, two with dark hair, one with a shock of red. The one in the middle- the one with the pulled back hair- wore an absolutely impractical pair of yellow sun glasses. Despite his sartorial choices and skinny figure,she could tell he was the boss. He had a natural charisma and, she noted with interest, a handsome face and figure.

He stepped forward but her eyes darted to the red head. Mags could tell an ex serviceman when she saw one, and something told her to keep an eye on him. Their eyes met- she gave a small nod of acknowledgement before looking at the man who was approaching her.

“Howdy,” she drawled as he drew closer, “What can I help you with?”

The man smiled a kind smile that didn't quite make it to his eyes, and returned her greeting.

“We were just concerned. You pulled over so quickly, we wanted to make sure you were ok.” He replied, making eye contact as he stopped a few feet in front of her. Mags supposed he had nice enough eyes- some sort of blue, from what she could see behind the glasses. They were intense, though. He didn't seem to blink as frequently as others when he met her eyes. It was disconcerting, and Bubbles noticed, making her way in front of her partner.

“Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Y'all seemed to be in an awful big hurry, just wanted to pull over to let ya pass. I tend to drive a bit slow.” She paused for a second before remembering her manners and stuck out her hand for a shake.

“Mags. Mags O’Connell. Pleasure to meet you.”

Strangely, the man grabbed her offered hand with both of his. She jolted- his hands were ridiculously warm, almost hot, despite the chilled air around them.

“Father Joseph Seed, from the Project at Eden's Gate. The pleasure is all mine, child. Behind me are my brothers, John and Jacob.”

She nodded at both of them in turn, lightly pulling her hand back. He didn't seem to realize, his grip firm.

“Ah, nice to meet you both!” Mags waved with her other hand at the two men behind him, a gesture returned with short nods.

“Well, Mr. Seed, it's fortuitous we ran into each other! Y’see, I was gardening this morning, and, well, I guess the Montana soil is just too fertile. I have way more than I need. Do you have room for a basket of vegetables?”

He (finally!) released her hand, looking down at the basket at her feet with interest.

“I'd just pickle everything, but my cellar is full of jars already. Hm, that said, if you ever want pickled food, let me know. I have so much I don't know what to do with it.”

Mags knew she was rambling, and bit her lip as Bubbles picked the basket up delicately, nudging her hand until she took it. The conversation was dragging on longer than she cared for, and she was running out of polite things to say. She offered up the basket, supporting it with both hands until he grabbed the handle.

“The generous man will be prosperous, And he who waters will himself be watered.” Joseph muttered softly, looking back into her eyes. “Thank you, Miss O’Connell. Your generosity is appreciated.”

Seeing an exit to the conversation, Mags nodded. “Anytime, like I said. And please, call me Mags.” She paused, looking down at Bubbles, then to her watch. Before she could say anything to excuse herself, Joseph started up again.

“If you'd ever like to join us for church, you're welcome to come. Eden's Gate is open to all.”

Thrown off, she blinked and looked back at him. His face had changed, more intense, somehow.

“Ah...thank you, Mr. Seed. I'll keep that in mind.”

The strange family walked back to their truck, vegetables in tow, and something was telling Mags this certainly wasn't the last she'd see of them.

 

 

\--- 

Her mind wandered as she made her way to the post office, absentmindedly guiding her truck through the gentle curves of the country roads.

Mostly, she thought of her last conversation with her therapist before leaving- a conversation about guilt and redemption. 

She'd always thought there was no point in strength if it wasn't used to protect the weak. It was why she had enlisted in the first place, why she sacrificed so willingly her body and mind to the cause, why she came back so jaded afterwards. The country she served didn't share her thoughts, taking and taking from those who they were claiming to aid, refusing to give back. 

 

Once she returned, injured in so many more ways than just physical, she put all her strength, all her resources into caring for people and animals who couldn't help themselves. She grew food, donating to shelters when she could, taking in injured animals and nursing them back to health, provided a safe place to sleep for travelers. It wasn't enough, not by a long shot, to cancel out the hurt she had been complicit in, but it smoothed the edges just a bit, made it manageable. 

 

Her therapist had said before she moved away that she was compensating for something she hadn't even done. She was a field medic, saving lives, never taking them. She had no reason to feel guilty. 

Mags had argued, raising her voice for the first time since coming home.  She had helped, even in a small way, to hurt someone. She had signed up knowing that she might have to kill or die, had been willing, before she saw what had happened. Giving people food was the least she could do.

Sure, maybe it was guilt that motivated her, but, she'd argued that the alternative was heavy drinking, and her therapist had dropped the topic.

 

Rural Montana was the perfect place to start- while it was nothing like the Appalachians she was raised in, it was similar enough that she knew exactly what to do. 

 

Families that needed help were always lended a hand, whether it was food or physical labor. Recently, though, the need had dwindled. It was a bittersweet moment, realizing that she wasn't needed as much. She was glad they were able to pull themselves out, but she was getting restless again, growing and building for no one. 

 

Mags pulled into the post office driveway, surprised to see an extra truck already parked diagonally in the gravel. It was the same cherry red one she had seen earlier, the Seeds’. 

_Guess we'll be seeing each other sooner than expected ,_ She shrugged, parked and headed for the door, Bubbles at her heel. 

The door opened with a jingle as she reached for it, very nearly whacking her in the face. Mags let out a curse and sidestepped to allow whoever was leaving room, stumbling slightly.  A hand reached out to steady her, holding her arm with surprising strength considering the slim fingers.

“Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Miss O’Connell, are you alright?” Joseph asked, looking her over for any sign of injury. 

“I'm fine, really. Just startled me a bit. “ She replied with a small smile. “I didn't expect to see you again so soon.”

Joseph released her arm with a nod, holding the door open and waving her inside. He followed behind her- a bit too close, but he was a preacher,she told herself, he's not gonna hurt you. 

The postman recognized her quickly, giving her a small wave as he helped who she thought was John. 

Instinctively she analyzed the premise, unsurprised to see Jacob in a corner, watching the door. He didn't blink when she met his eyes and she raised an eyebrow, nodding before she continued her sweep. 

 

It was safe, of course, and she relaxed marginally, still unable to shake a feeling of unease. 

Joseph seemed to notice- she got the feeling he didn't miss much- and struck up a conversation, meaningless chit chat interspersed with his own brand of inspirational speech. She knew to nod along, despite not believing- her mama had raised her better. 

 

Before she knew it, John was done, and the postman waved her up. 

“You gonna need help with all this? It's a lot to carry. “His voice was loud in the silence, grabbing Joseph's attention. Mags winced, looking past the man at the counter to her stack of boxes, and sighed.

“I'd appreciate it,” she finally managed, “But the big, terribly taped one? Could you hand it to me? It's important and I don't wanna drop it.”

 

The man nodded, sliding it over the counter to her. She cut the tape with her pocket knife and opened it, checking over the carbon fiber leg her father had ordered for any dings. Satisfied, she reboxed it, carrying it under her arm.

 

Joseph stopped her with a hand on her shoulder as she was about to leave. She flinched, almost unnoticeably, before turning to him. 

He offered her help, which she politely declined- the postman would be sufficient help. 

“Many hands make the burden lighter, Miss O’Connell,” he'd stated, and she sighed once more before agreeing, feeling like a chastised child.

 

He seemed pleased with the arrangement- certainly the only brother who was. Jacob and John didn't seem too enthused about further socialization- particularly Jacob, who looked like a wolf in a trap, about to chew his own arm off to escape. 

 

_Well, tough shit_ , she thought. _Your brother volunteered y'all to help, and if I've gotta suffer, so do you._

 

They were surprisingly efficient, forming a line to pass boxes along, occasionally working together to carry a particularly heavy item. On a few occasions, when Joseph's shirt was blown by the breeze,she swore she saw scars, carved letters, but decided it was none of her business and averted her eyes. 

In no time flat they were finished, boxes stacked neatly and tied down in the bed of her truck.  Mags once again stated her appreciation, which Joseph waved off with yet another verse. She wondered if he'd memorised the Bible- it sure seemed like it. 

 

Mags clapped her hands twice to interrupt that train of thought, ordering Bubbles into the cab and buckling her up. 

She turned around, leaning against her truck and crossing her arms, looking up at Joseph. 

“Y’all lemme know if you need anything- food, repairs, whatever. Don't be a stranger. “ She rummaged around in her truck, finally pulling out a business card. “The address is old, but the number’s the same.”

 

Joseph took it gently, looking it over with a small smile. “Thank you, Miss O'Connell. And may I say, you have a unique name.”

Mags grimaced. “Ah, forgot that was on there. Yeah, it's a mouthful, so everyone just calls me Mags.”

  
  


He said nothing, merely smiling that disconcerting smile as she struggled for a way to end the conversation. 

“I gotta be off, need to make sure my sheep haven't been hassled. It was nice to talk. Hope to see y'all around.” 

She nodded a goodbye at each of them in turn before climbing into the cab of her truck and setting off back to the farm.

  
  



End file.
